


The Testing Area

by foustoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foustoi/pseuds/foustoi
Summary: I don't know. I'm writing stuff, Janet.





	1. Crying pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the summary.

This is where I try out format stuff because I don't know anything about coding and have just gotten an account. Also, trying out making a work.

_This is something in italics. All slanty and leaning and casual and yet so elegant._

**And this is something in bold. Something worth looking at. It's a thing that you'll be checking out in fanworks, just maybe.**


	2. Crying Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why.

So. I've added a chapter. That's nice.

"This is a quote."

> And this is a blockquote. Or something.

>   
>  or  
>  does  
>  it  
>  work  
>  like  
>  this?

either way it's fine.

also, this is a citation.


End file.
